After the Star Falls
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Geo Stelar returns from his final battle alone. He tries to act tough in front of his friends but one of them sees right through the act. Meanwhile others from his past experiences decide to make a appearance. (Cover image from Sprites Recourse)


**Well this is it. The last of my trinity of Starforce stories. And ho boy, is it a long one. Starforce 3 was a fun game though. If fact the only thing that was at all infirior in it compared to 1 and 2 was that there was no Harp Note card and that was one of my favorite EM cards to rely on. At least it offered some other fun ones. But in any case, let us beguin.**

* * *

Harp Note walked away. Megaman laid on the floor. Devastated from what she just did. She walked further away from him and deeper into Bermuda Maze. As soon as she felt she was safe from his range of vision and hearing she hung her head low and sobbed.

"I had to do it…I had to do it…" After a minute of walking she dropped to her knees. "No…What have I done?!"

Lyra was saddened to hear the pain in her partner's voice. "Sonia…"

Harp Note's tears rolled down her face. "Geo…Ever since we first formed a BrotherBand I felt truly connected to someone after mama passed away! It made me feel truly important…Truly cared about! He gave me strength whenever I needed it…and yet I…our BrotherBand…I just threw it away and hurt him! Without Geo…I'm nothing!"

"Sonia…"

Suddenly everything went dark. Harp Note reverted back to Sonia who looked up through the tears in her eyes and saw Geo…Not Megaman.

"Geo…?"

The boy had her back turned to her. "Was it all just a lie? Did our friendship really mean nothing to you?"

"What?"

"I should have known…Friends…BrotherBands…They only bring pain…If it was going to hurt this much…I never should have met you."

"G-Geo!" Sonia got to her feet and ran towards him.

"It doesn't matter…I'll never make it home anyway."

Just as Sonia grabbed Geo's hand his shattered into blue shards that flew straight up. Heartbroken, Sonia could only look up and watch them disappear. "Geo…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please come back! Don't leave me alone again!" She heard no response. Dropping to her knees she started to cry again.

"Geo! GEOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SONIA! WAKE UP!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonia shot straight up into a sitting position. She was in bed. It was dark out. She was panting with cold sweat dropping from her head.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Bad dream?"

She looked to her left and saw her Wizard, Lyra. She had concern in her eyes. Sonia buried her face back in her pillow. It had only been one day since Geo's last battle, but it felt like an eternity.

"Sonia." Lyra floated over to her. "It's okay. He'll come back. He always does. Besides, he has Mega with him. I'm sure it'll be okay."

Sonia stayed still for a moment. Then she got out of bed.

"Sonia? It's almost one in the morning. You should get some sleep."

"I can't…I…Need to go somewhere."

* * *

Vista Point. Sonia stood there alone in the middle of the night. She stared into the starry sky.

"On both the Wave Road…and the Real World…I look up at the sky…and I feel so alone…I wanted a connection, but I didn't really try…" Sonia stood there, playing her guitar and singing to the stars. "I was afraid to be lied to…So I never got close…I buried away the loneliness deep down inside…And I just kept on singing…" A tear formed in her eye. "Until starlight shinned on me…And touched my heart…It was the day I met you…That our link was discovered…You found me at my worst…" She began to slow down. The tears kept falling down her face. "Shooting Star…You guide me…in…the dark…" Sonia couldn't continue. She broke into sobs. "Why…Why…?" she dropped to her knees and cried. "Why won't you come home Geo?"

"Sonia…"

Sonia yelped at a voice behind her and turned around. To her surprise she was face to face with Luna. And it wasn't just her. Zack, Bud and even Jack were close by. "G-guys?!" Sonia stood up and turned around to wipe her tears before she smiled at them. "W-what brings you out here? It's kinda late."

"You're here to." Luna replied.

"I-I was just…practicing."

Luna was not at all convinced. "At 1 AM?"

"Y-yes."

"All the way out here?"

"Yes!"

"And that made you cry?"

"I-I wasn't crying! I was just, uh…uh…sleepy! Yeah, that's it!"

Lyra sighed as she came out. "You really aren't a good lier. That's why I called them out here."

Sonia looked at her Wizard in shock. "Y-You did what?!"

"She was worried about you, Sonia." Zack said. "And well…so were we when she told us."

"She told us you've been acting off." Jack added. "What's so special about this place to you that would make you come here in the middle of the night?"

Sonia's lip quivered. She looked back up into the sky. "This place…This is where I first met him…"

"Him? You mean Geo?"

"Yeah…" Tears slowly built up in Sonia's eyes again.

Everyone looked up at the stars sadly. "The planet feels so small with him gone." Luna said.

"I know what you mean." Bud sighed. "I haven't been eating a whole lot lately because of it."

Zack sniffled. "When will he come home? He promised…"

Jack grumbled. "I wanted to show him how much I changed…how much he changed me…I was really looking forward to it…"

"What's wrong with all of you?!" Everyone looked at Lyra in shock. "Are you giving up already?! Didn't we agree this would be our new Purpose?! To bring Geo home?!"

"L-Lyra…" Sonia sniffled.

"He returned from space before. He returned from Mu. He always found a way home. And this time will be no different."

"You're right Lyra…I know you're right…but I miss him! I miss him so much…"

Now Luna, Bud and Zack were also crying. Jack was still looking at the sky when something caught his attention. "Hey, look!"

Everyone saw a blue light in the sky. "Is that…a star?" Zack asked. "A blue star?"

"It had better not be something like Meteor G." Bud groaned.

His Wizard, Taurus appeared. "Yeah! I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime!"

"Is it…a shooting star?" Jack asked.

"No, it's not." Luna scoffed as she dried her tears. "A shooting star fades away in an instant. It wouldn't just be lingering like that."

"Did you guys know?"

"Know what?" Zack asked Jack.

"If you make a wish on a shooting star three times before it burns out that the wish will come true?"

"Really?" Sonia asked.

"Guys, did you not hear what I-

Sonia didn't hear the rest of Luna's rant. She was clasping her hands and closing her eyes. _"Please…Please bring Geo home! I want to see him again! I want to bust viruses with him again! I want to sing to him again! I want to go shopping and eat ice cream with him again! I…I want to be with him again! So please…If I can just have one wish…Give Geo back!"_

"Sonia! SONIA!"

The girl was startled back into reality when Luna shook her shoulder. "L-Luna?! What is it?" She then noticed her friends were looking up in concern. Looking back at the stars, she found the blue star getting…Bigger. "Hey…is it…growing?"

Lyra keep her gaze on it. "No…I think it's getting closer."

"Uh, guys?" Jack trembled. "I think it's coming right at us!"

"It IS Meteor G all over again!" Bud yelled.

"RUN!" Luna ran off the deck and the others followed. Sonia jumped off just as it made impact.

The smoke cleared after a few seconds and everyone stood up. "Is everybody alright?" Taurus asked.

"I think so." Zack groaned. "What was that?!"

Sonia looked up at the deck. There was still smoke coming out. She climbed back up and slowly made her way over. "Sonia, be careful!" Luna warned. "We have no idea, what that thing is!"

There was something in the dent in the ground. It was a person. On their knees. "W-who are you?"

"Sonia? Is that you?"

The singer gasped. That voice she knew all too well. The boy she saw slowly stood up and looked at her. As the smoke cleared Sonia's hopes were confirmed. "Ge…o?"

Everyone else heard the name. They all ran over and saw a teary-eyed Sonia standing in front of their friend. Their Brother. Their savior. Geo Stelar. Nobody knew what to say. Geo slowly smiled. "Hey guys. I'm home."

Sonia slowly walked over to him. "It's you..."

"Hi, Sonia."

Slowly she reached over and put a hand on Geo's shoulder, expecting him to shatter the moment she touched him just like in her nightmare. But he stayed right there. He looked confused with her actions. "Geo…is it really you this time? Am I dreaming again?"

"Dreaming? Well, I hope not. Because that means I'd disappear if you woke up! And I just got home!"

A smile rose on Sonia as her tears fell. "GEOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's really you!" Luna cried, running up to embrace him as well.

"GEO!" One by one his friends ran over to join the group hug.

"Urg! G-guys…can't breathe." Geo grunted. They laughed when they let him go to breath in.

"I was so scared!" Sonia sobbed. "I tried my best to believe in you, but I was getting worried! I couldn't bear to lose you!"

Luna wiped her eyes. "Why did you have to take so long!?"

"What?" Geo asked. "How long was I gone?"

"Like…a day…But it felt like forever!" Bud cried.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I was starting to think we'd never see you again!" Zack choked.

"I knew you'd come back!" Jack said as he wiped his tears. "I knew you would!"

"Of course!" Geo smiled. "I made a promise after all! And I missed you guys!"

Lyra giggled. "I guess you and Mega pulled trough in the end. Right Mega? Mega?"

Everyone stared at Geo. "Huh? Where's Mega?" Taurus asked.

Geo's expression saddened as he looked back at the stars. "Mega…and Dad…they used their power to send me home…"

Everyone was shocked into silence. "What?" Zack asked. "You mean they're still…"

"Yeah…they did that for me…so I could come home to all of you." Geo stood still and stared up in silence.

"Geo?" Sonia put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The boy smiled at her. "It's okay. I know they'd hate to see me all mopey. They wanted me to enjoy my life. That's how I'm going to honor them."

"Thank goodness." Luna smirked. "I was afraid I'd have to put up with a down and depressed Geo for a third time."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I promise."

"Good!" Bud laughed patting him on the back. "You'd better be ready for some good times!"

"I'm going to start making up for my past too." Jack smiled. "So, Geo…can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Jack?"

"Is it alright if I made a BrotherBand with you? I know I've caused you so much pain and all…"

"I told you already. I'd love to be friends with you."

"Thanks." As a new BrotherBand was formed, Jack looked at his Hunter VG. "So, this is Link Power…Man! I've never felt anything like it. Amazing."

"Heh, heh. It's part of what brought me back." Geo looked up. "Say, what time is it?"

"Past one in the morning." Zack replied.

"Yikes! I'd better get home!" Geo was ready to run to his house but after one step he stumbled over. "Owww…"

"Hey man, take it easy!" Jack said running up to him. "I mean, you just fell from space!"

"Yeah, for the second time I might add!" Luna nodded.

"Second time?"

"It's a long story. Now, Bud! Help Jack carry this dufus home, so he doesn't hurt himself!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

As Jack and Bud each took one of Geo's arms, Sonia looked at him sadly. "Geo…"

"Sonia?" Lyra asked. "We'd better hurry, or they'll leave us behind."

"Huh?! Right, right!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Luna said approaching the door. "Geo's house. I think this is your first time here, Jack."

"Yup."

"Hey Geo?" Sonia asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, my body just feels a little funny. I should be fine after some rest."

"That's not what I…Never mind. If you say so."

Luna rang the doorbell. "No answer. Mrs. Stelar must be asleep."

"What do we do?" Zack asked. "Should we try to call her?"

"Hmmm…I don't see another option." Luna took out her Hunter VG. After a moment she got a response.

"Luna?"

"Mrs. Stelar? Are you awake?"

"I am, why? What time is…Oh my! It's already 1:30!"

"You…didn't notice?"

"No, I...I've been finding it hard to sleep…Ever since Geo…Wait, why are you up at this hour?"

"We have someone who wants to see you. Can you open the door?"

"Are you already there? Sorry, I didn't hear the doorbell. Just a minute." Hope Stelar opened the door. "Sorry about that. Who wanted to see me?" Luna smirked as she stepped aside. Bud and Jack let Geo back on his feet. Hope was shocked. "G…G…Geo…?"

The boy smiled. "Hi mom. I'm home."

There was a brief silence at first. Then without warning Hope kneeled over to her son and cried out in joy as she hugged him. "Geo! I-I missed you! I thought maybe…maybe you were going to leave me like Kelvin!"

"I'm sorry mom." Geo hugged her as tightly as he could, tearing up a bit himself.

Geo's friends smiled as they watched. "I think we should leave them alone." Sonia said.

"Good idea." Luna replied. As they all went to their own homes, Sonia looked back at Geo one last time before leaving.

* * *

The next Morning, Sonia sat on her bed, thinking to herself. "Sonia? What's wrong?" Lyra asked. "Aren't you happy that Geo is home?"

"I'd be happier if he wasn't lying to himself."

"What do you mean?"

"That smile…it was fake. He's hurt over losing his dad and Mega. But he's keeping it bottled up inside himself. I'm worried about him Lyra."

"Then why don't you go talk with him?"

"Can I? What would I even say? And what if he makes himself distant like when he first lost Mega? I don't want to see that happen…It's not like I can replace Geo's dad or Mega…"

Lyra sighed to herself. "Sonia…I thought about saying this last night, but I didn't think it was a good idea in front of Geo and the others. It's about Mega."

Sonia glanced at her Wizard. "What about Mega?"

"Remember that night you and Geo spent together at Alohaha? Smooth move back there, by the way!" Lyra nudged Sonia with a wink.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Why don't I hold your hand for you, so you don't fall in?" I didn't think you'd be such a sly cat!"

Sonia's face flushed red. "Y-You saw that?! You were-

"Of course, silly, we're your Wizards! We're always keeping an eye on you! Thanks for making the job entertaining with that romantic scene!"

Sonia hid her red face in her hands. "Can we please just get back to Mega?"

"Alright. Well, while you two were flirting-

"LYRA!"

"Mega and I watched from a distance to make sure we did not disturb you when…"

* * *

"_Heh, heh. Those two have come a long way, haven't they?" Mega smirked as he and Lyra saw Geo and Sonia holding hands. _

"_I didn't think human kids would grow up this fast. That Sonia never fails to amaze me with her determination." Lyra sighed._

"_You sound like a proud mother or older sister."_

"_Do I? I suppose after everything we've been through, Sonia and I developed a unique bond. Don't you feel that way with Geo?"_

"_Yeah. He used to be such a wuss…well, he kinda still is, but he's starting to become the man Kelvin was when I met him."_

"_I hear losing his father made him severely depressed."_

"_Yeah. You should have seen him. I had to drag him out of his house once. He didn't like being involved with anyone."_

"_Sounds like what happened after you left him. He was a depressed wreck. It hurt Sonia to see him like that." _

"_I left because he lost sight of what was going on around him while dwelling in self-pity. It was almost as bad as when he thought you guys betrayed us for Vega."_

_Lyra sighed. "Believe me, that was not an easy decision for Sonia to make. She still has nightmares of what she was forced into doing."_

"_Really? Guess if there's one thing she and Geo have in common, it's that they take guilt and loss really hard." Mega looked up to the starry sky. "I don't want to see Geo that sad again. Kelvin would never let me hear the end of it…Hey Lyra…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think what those two just said is on the ball. Something big is gonna happen soon."_

"_No doubt."_

"_We've been through a lot. But I somehow feel this will be our toughest fight yet. Who knows what will happen?"_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

_Mega looked back at Lyra. "I want you to pass a message to Sonia."_

"_A message?"_

"_Right. If something happens to me…and I can no longer be with Geo…Tell Sonia I'm counting on her to look after him in my place. I don't want him to ever be that moody again."_

"_What?"_

"_She's the first Brother Geo ever made. And the first person he openly considered a friend. She understood his pain and helped him find a way to heal. I would trust nobody else with the kid's wellbeing as much as I would her. But don't tell her about this unless I really do end up leaving the kid. If he finds out beforehand it'll worry him, and he'll start a fuss over it."_

"…_Alright. I'll tell her in the unlikely event that happens." Lyra smirked. "After all, you're way to stubborn to kick the bucket. Just promise you'll do your best to stick with the boy."_

_Mega smirked. "Of course! Who do ya think you're talking to! You know what? Forget I said anything. I'll live through this and keep Geo safe! Just you wait and see!"_

* * *

Sonia was taken aback. "Mega…said that?"

"That's right. Out of all of Geo's friends, he trusted you with Geo. Think about what that means to him. He believes in you. And…so do I."

Sonia looked at her lap for a bit. Then she heard her Hunter VG go off. She took it out of her pocket. She just got a message. "From Luna?"

* * *

Shortly after Sonia made her way over towards Geo's house. She was now in Echo Ridge. Lyra was next to her. "Did you think about what you're going to say?"

Sonia nodded. "Yeah…"

"Uh, oh…Hide!" Without warning, Lyra grabbed Sonia and pulled her into a bush.

"Yeeeek! Lyra, what are you-

"Shhhh! Reporters!" Sonia looked through the leaves to see a couple of disappointed cameramen walk by. "Phew! That was close." Lyra sighed as they came out of the bush. "The last thing we need right now is to be chased by fans again before you got to Geo."

"I'll say. Still, they couldn't have known I was around. What do you think they're doing here?"

"Well, no sense worrying about it. Let's hurry, we're almost there."

Sonia hurried over to the Blue house on the far end of town. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "I already told you, he isn't here! Go away!"

Sonia was frightened by the tone of voice. "Mrs. Stelar?"

The door opened and Hope looked surprised to see the girl. "Sonia?" Hope looked around to make sure nobody was watching. "Please hurry inside." She gently pulled her into the house and closed the door. "I'm so sorry for yelling, Sonia, I had no idea it was you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No…it's…" Hope sighed. "Nothing. You want to talk with Geo?"

"Yes. Is he not here?"

"He's in his room. You can go see him."

Curious, Sonia walked over towards Geo's room. Where she saw him on the upper floor, looking out the window. She slowly walked over behind him. Smiling to herself and she covered his eyes from behind.

"Hey, what the-

"Guess who!"

Geo smirked to himself. "Mom?"

Sonia giggled. "Try again."

"Heartless? Prez? Mrs. Tia?"

"Hardy, har, har."

"Well, you told me I should be a tease last time, right Sonia?"

The girl laughed as he uncovered Geo's eyes so he could turn around and see her. "Boys. Is something going on? Why are you staying in here on such a nice day? You're not trying to avoid everybody again, are you?"

"Not you guys. I'm hiding from reporters. Ever since I got back, they're been wanting to interview me because dad said I saved the world. I don't think they know I'm Megaman yet. But they've been coming by all morning so mom thought I should stay home. It's kinda tiring having so much attention..." Sonia started giggling and Geo looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Welcome to my world." The singer winked.

"Oh, yeah." Geo and Sonia shared a laugh. "So, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Geo smiled at her. "Thanks. But I'm fine. Really."

Sonia's smile disappeared. "Geo…You really aren't very good at lying."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that fake smile. It's what I've been using every time I pretended to be okay. You're trying to act strong even after losing your dad and Mega. But remember what you said to me? You only hurt yourself by lying to yourself like this. And…it hurts me to see you do that."

Geo sighed and sat down on his bed. "Okay, I admit it hurts that they're gone…But they did what they had to do. I have to be strong."

Sonia sat down next to him. "Geo…Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

She put a hand on his. "Cry."

"Huh?"

"It's not good to keep all this bottled up inside yourself. Let it out."

"I can't do that, Sonia. Remember what Mega said after what happened to Ace? Crying over them isn't going to bring them back. And they both wanted me to be happy. Ace did what he did for me too…if I cry now, I'll make what they did meaningless."

"Geo…"

"Besides, everyone is expecting me to be strong. What would they think if they saw Megaman crying like a child?"

"But Geo…You aren't Megaman anymore."

Sonia could tell from Geo's expression that those words hurt. It hurt her a little to say them. But it had to be done. Sonia put her arms around Geo. "You are Geo Stelar. You may have saved the world…three times. But you are only human. And pain is part of being human. I'm here for you and nobody is around, so don't worry about their expectations of you. There is no reason for you to hold back honest tears."

"S-Sonia…" Geo's eyes watered up against his will.

"I want to share your pain. Just like how you shared mine. When I cry and you comfort me, I feel so much better. So, I want to repay you. It's okay to cry Geo…I will help you through this."

"I…I can't…*sniff* I just…I…"

What started as sniffles became hard sobs and tears fell down Geo's face. Sonia was shedding tears herself as she held Geo close. "It's okay, Geo. I'm here for you."

Geo hugged Sonia back. "I miss them…I finally found my dad and now he's gone again! And Mega…he…he's lost in space with him…Why do I keep losing people I care about?! I fought so hard for them!"

"I'm so sorry Geo…" Sonia rubbed his back. "I know I can't ever replace them, but…I will be by your side no matter what." After a minute or two, Geo finally used up all his tears and his crying was reduced to hiccups and sniffles. Sonia leaned back to look at him. "Feel better, Geo?"

"Sonia…thank you. I...I needed that more then I thought."

"Anything for a Brother." Sonia smiled.

Geo wiped the last of his tears on his sleeve and gave her a smile. A real smile. "Sonia…You're the best Brother I could ask for. I can't say that enough. Actually...There's something I forgot to tell you last night."

"What is it?"

"Evreyone helpped me back to earth...But you guided me back home."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was falling, I could hear a song. The one you sang in your concert."

Sonia coulden't contain her surprise. "You...could hear me from up there?"

"I did. And followed it to you. That song...and the voice that sang it...They moved my heart."

Sonia blushed a little. "Thanks. Oh! By the way, Luna said she was going to throw a party to celebrate her election and you saving the world…again. She's going to message us where it will be, but it should be tomorrow around five o'clock. Can you promise you'll be there?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'm…I'm going to head out. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah…Thanks to you."

"Alright…See you tomorrow."

Sonia left Geo's room and found Hope waiting for her. To her surprise the first thing the woman did was kneel down and hug her. "Thank you so much, Sonia."

"Mrs. Stelar? How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough. I know it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. I had no idea, Geo was subjecting himself to such torture by hiding his pain."

Sonia looked down. "I know what that feels like."

"Sonia…you really are special to Geo, you know that, right?"

"Am I?"

Hope winked. "Very special."

Lyra came out of Sonia's Hunter VG. "Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Geo holds a special place in Sonia's heart if you know what I mean."

Sonia started to blush again. "Lyra!"

Hope laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yup." The EM-ian sang. "This one time in Alohaha Geo saved Sonia's bag from being stolen, and then that evening they were looking out into the ocean when Geo told Sonia his fear of the ocean at night. So Sonia offered to-

"WIZZARD OFF!" Lyra was sent back into Sonia's Hunter VG. The girl's entire face went red with embarrassment. "A-anyway, I gotta run! Bye!"

"Take care Sonia." After the door closed, Hope giggled. "Looks like Geo isn't the only one who's grown up."

* * *

The next day, Luna, Sonia, Zack, Bud and Jack were gathered around a table. Their Wizards were with them.

"It was really nice of you to rent this place out for the party tonight." Luna said, turning to Sonia. "That had to be hard."

"Not really. I've done a few commercials for this place and I know the staff well. They're nice people."

"Some party." Jack sighed. "Where's Geo?"

Everyone looked down. Luna was the first to speak. "You don't think he's still down, do you? He was fine when we last saw him."

"I hope he comes." Bud sighed. "I'd hate to see him all mopey again."

"Yeah. Geo's got to come." Zack said. "He's got to come…This is Prez's celebration for what we achieved together…"

"He'll come." Sonia said. "I know he will."

Everyone was so lost in thought they didn't notice someone sneaking in. Sonia yelped when something covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

Sonia was slightly surprised when she heard the voice, but, she smiled and took it casually. "Lee?"

"Nope."

"Mr. Boreal?"

"No…"

"Dark Phantom?"

"Hey!"

Sonia could hear laughing as she herself giggled. "Hi Geo."

When the hands were removed from her eyes, she looked behind her to see Geo with an awkward smile. "That last one was kinda hurtful…"

"Heh, heh! Sorry!"

"Yeah, I mean Geo's hairdo is weird, but not THAT weird." Jack grinned.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Geo muttered. Everyone laughed as he took a glass of punch.

"Finally!" Bud laughed. "Now that everyone's here, I can eat!"

"Bud, don't hog it all!" Zack yelled as they wrestled over the food.

"Sorry I made you wait guys." Geo laughed.

"Is it just me, or are you even cheerier then you were the last time we saw you?" Luna asked.

"I just needed to get something out of my system."

"Well, good!" Luna smiled as she held up her glass. "I can't have you ruining my moment of triumph with a bad attitude."

"Oh, and I also picked up a friend. Hope you don't mind."

"What?! Geo, if you're bringing a friend, you need to at least give a proper notice beforehand!"

"Sorry, but he insisted on making it a surprise." Geo turned to the doorway. "You can come out now!"

Everyone watched as a boy with long green hair walked in. "Hi everyone."

"No way!" Bud lost interest in the food when he saw him. "Pat! Is that you?!"

"Can you believe it?" Geo smiled. "I was just on my way out when I ran into him. He was going to visit me, so I decided to bring him along."

"Uh, who is this?" Jack whispered to Zack.

"Patrick Sprigs. Just call him Pat. He used to be our classmate."

"I see."

"You're Jack, right?" Pat asked.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Geo filled me in on everything that's happened lately."

Sonia was tuning her guitar as she spoke. "I heard from Geo you were trying to get this "Rey" persona under control. Did you succeed?"

"Well…Yes. Just not the way I had in mind."

"How so?" Luna asked.

"While I was looking for a way to deal with him the other day when, I met someone you know. Dr. Goodall."

"You met Dr. Goodall?" Sonia asked.

"Yup. She's been aware of me and Gemini for a while and that I was able to temporarily wave change with residual energy in me from the experience. But it was still hard to control and I can only hold it for a few minutes. To my surprise she found fragments of Gemini's data and reconstructed most of him, but his personality and memories were reset."

"Sounds like what happened to Strong." Zack said.

"She said it could allow me to fully control my powers and wanted me to join the Satella Police with the new Gemini as my Wizard. I was going to decline, but then Rey offered me a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Zack asked.

"Basically, if I went through with it, he'd promise only to appear when we go into battle as Gemini Spark."

"Why would he do that?" Lyra asked.

"I think he just wants to fight now. Being Gemini Spark was the most exiting thing that happened to him. After all that's happened, I guess he doesn't care what he fights anymore. I was testing the new Wave Change earlier today and he went nuts on a bunch of viruses."

"Okaaaaaaay. That's weird."

"All that matters to me is that you're back pal." Geo smiled, patting his friend on the back. "I…really need my friends at a time like this."

"Thanks Geo."

Jack chuckled. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to bring out my guests while we're on the topic of Satella Police."

"What?!" Luna groaned. "How many uninvited guests are you people brining over?!"

Jack ignored her and looked towards another doorway. "Yo, sis! You can bring him in!"

Everyone was in shock as Queen Tia walked in with a man in a wheelchair. He had long blue hair and an arm and a leg in casts. A white Wizard floated next to him.

Pat was the one who was more confused than surprised. "Who's that?"

"Hey…is that…?" Bud asked. "No, it can't be…"

The man in the chair chuckled. "What's up with you guys? Never seen a man come back from the dead before?"

"A...Ace…? ACE!" Geo ran over to him. The others followed.

"Wait, you're Ace?" Pat asked. "But I heard you-

"I…I can't believe it! I thought you were gone!" Sonia whimpered. She, Geo and Bud looked ready to cry.

"Normally I'd make some sarcastic remark of how "fortunate" I am to have teammates with such "overwhelming confidence" in me." Ace grinned, as he rolled his eyes. "But I'm surprised I'm alive myself."

His Wizard, Acid spoke. "Queen Tia went back to the hideout and did not rest until she found all fragments of our data. Then she and Dr. Goodall reconstructed us."

"Just like we did for Prez." Geo said.

"Yup!" Jack smirked. "Sis worked herself around the clock, but she never gave up!"

"Jack, that's enough." Queen said.

"Wow." Luna smiled. "I should have suspected that, seeing how I was brought back the same way. When it happened to me it was no big deal."

"No big deal? Consider yourself lucky!" Ace smirked. "You had a 30% chance of successfully coming back. Me? I had less than 13%! And Acid, even lower!"

"12.24% and 8.71% to be precise." Acid said.

"What?!" Sonia gapped. "Ace, when you say that it sounds like YOU'RE the ones who were lucky!"

"Heh, heh! Can't argue with that!"

"I can't believe it's really you…" Geo started to tear up. "I though I'd…never see you again…"

"Hey, now, don't start crying on me! What would the world think if they saw Megaman, the world's greatest hero like this?"

Geo wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "But…I'm not Megaman. Not anymore…"

Ace's grin faded and became a frown. "I heard what happened. Geo, I'm so, so sorry. I really wish I could have done something."

Acid looked down. "Omega-Xis was a short-tempered Wizard…But he had a strong will and cared for his partner. I respect that. We lost a good friend."

Jack thought for a moment. "Hey, Geo?"

"Yeah?"

"This wouldn't happen if it weren't for Meteor G. In a way it's my fault."

"What?! That's not-

"Just listen! I took two people who were important to you away and I have to take responsibility. So, I want you to punch me."

"What?! You know I can't-

"Yes, you can, and you have to! Otherwise I can never get past this guilt or think of myself as a true friend."

Everyone grew uneasy before Geo spoke up. "If I do, will you promise to stop thinking what happened is your fault?"

Sonia turned to him in shock. "Geo!"

"Yes!" Jack growled. "Just hit me as hard as you want!"

Geo held up a fist. "Okay." Everyone gasped as Jack braced himself. But all Geo did was tap his fist against Jack's forehead as lightly as possible.

"What the- What kind of punch was that?!"

Geo smiled at him. "The kind you deserved. The kind I wanted to hit you with."

Jack was at a loss for words at first. "But…"

Queen smiled. "You gave Geo your word Jack. You will not speak of this again."

Jack chuckled faintly. "Alright, fine. Man..."

"There we go!" Luna smirked. "Get rid of those frowns! This is supposed to be a happy celebration!"

"Hey, Geo?" Sonia asked. "Mega and your father wanted you to be happy. So, I'm making it my new Purpose to make sure that happens!"

"I'm with you." Pat smiled. "I'm going to do what I can to support you, Geo. As any true Brother would."

"Hey, why not?" Ace grinned. "Anyone got a name in mind?"

Queen surprisingly was the first one to suggest anything. "Terraform life."

Everyone looked at her. "Huh? Where'd you get that idea?" Taurus asked.

"Terraform means to transform a planet to improve it. And terra is a word for earth. Just like geo."

Geo thought back to the memory of his father naming him that he uncovered as he was moving back home. He sniffled a bit but managed to smile. "Thanks guys…for everything."

Everyone held up a glass. "Well everyone, here's to Luna's successful election and our new Purpose to give our Brother Geo the happy life he deserves!" Ace cheered.

"I heard from Heartless that reporters are looking into the meaning behind your father's words." Queen said. "Some people may find out who you were."

"Ho boy! Hope you're ready for all kinds of attention Geo!"

The boy groaned. "I really don't like being the center of attention."

"How do you save the world three times and not become the center of attention?" Pat joked.

"Hey, just do what I keep telling, Sonia to do!" Lyra said. "Start wearing a disguise!"

Geo gave her a strange glance. "A disguise?"

Jack started snickering. Queen gave him a surprised look. "What's so funny Jack?"

"I'm picturing Geo and Sonia wearing those cheap gag glasses you can find with the fake nose and mustache! Maybe with a sombrero or something!"

Geo and Sonia's cheeks reddened while almost everyone else laughed. "Darn it Jack!" Ace winced with a grin. "You know I can't laugh too hard in this condition!"

"Dosen't stopped you from chowing down on Mega Snacks, so I think you'll live!" This time Geo, Sonia and even Queen joined the laughter. This is exactly what Geo needed. He was happy he could be here on earth to spend time with his beloved friends.

* * *

A week later, Sonia was in her changing room, having finished her recent show. It was tiring as always, but that didn't stop her from enjoying herself. When she was done changing and came out of the studio, she stretched her arms out. "Well then! I got the rest of the day off! What to do?"

"Ah. There you are."

Sonia knew that voice. But she thought there was no way it could be who she thought it was. She turned around. "What? You're…!"

* * *

Geo was looking up at the sky from the school roof. It became a habit now, much like he used to from the Vista Point when his dad disappeared.

"Dad…Mega…"

"Hmph. So, this is what you've been doing now?"

Geo was shocked to hear that voice. He got up and turned around to see someone he knew leaning against the elevator door. "S-Solo?! What are you doing here?!"

"Nothing in particular."

"Oh…" There was an uneasy silence between them before Geo thought of speaking up again. "Um…by the way…thanks."

"For what?"

"Jack told me you worked with him and Mrs. Tia to help me get back."

Solo scoffed. _"That brat. I told him not to tell anyone." _"Don't get the wrong idea. I only helped so I could settle the score with you, Megaman."

Geo shuddered and gulped. "Is...Is that why you're here? To finish me off?"

"I easily could now…but doing so would be meaningless. I'll prove just how powerless you and Link Power are when he gets back so I can fight you at your best. Otherwise defeating you holds no meaning."

Geo looked back up. "If he ever does…What if…I never see him or dad again?" Out of the blue he felt a sharp grip on his shoulder. Just as he was turning around a fist rammed into his face, and Geo went flying halfway across the roof, landing on his back. He rubbed his cheek as he sat up. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Solo glared at him. "You're the most pathetic human being I've ever met."

"Wh-what?!"

"You go on about how precious your bonds and Link Power are, and yet you start to lose faith the moment one of your friends goes missing?" Geo didn't know what to say. "If you do give up, I may as well just terminate you right here! But if it were that simple, I never would have lost to you! Think about that while you wait for him to return." Solo then left.

As Geo sat there, he looked at the pendent around his neck. "He's right…Dad said he'd be back. I can't give up on them…I never will." He smiled as he looked back at the door. "Thank you Solo." Just then his Hunter VG rang. "Huh? A message?" he opened his mail and found a message labeled anonymous. He opened and read it.

_Geo Stelar. If you truly treasure this girl, come alone to the location marked on the map in this message. You are being watched so do not call for help, or her safety will not be guaranteed. _

Geo was confused and frightened at first. But when he opened one of the two images included in the message a new feeling began to build up. Anger. It uncontrollably rose when he saw a picture of Sonia tied up, gagged, and from the look on her face, scared. "S-Sonia?! No!" he opened the other image and saw a map with an area marked. He clutched his Hunter VG as he stood up. "I have to find her! Sonia, please hold on!"

* * *

Geo did not stop running until he was certain that he was in the right place. He stopped in front of an old and abandoned warehouse. He looked back on the map. "This is the place…Sonia…Please be okay…" This somehow reminded Geo of when he saw Sonia severely injured by Rouge. He hated himself for letting that happen. If this were to go the same way…

Nervously he opened the door. It was dark inside. But when he took his first step a lamp turned on, illuminating what was under it and in front of him. It was Sonia, still gagged and now tied to a chair.

"SONIA!"

"MPH!" the girl struggled when she saw him.

Then another light came on from the far left of the room. This time he saw a cloaked figure. Geo glared at them. "Were you the one who sent that message? Let Sonia go!"

The figure held up something that alarmed Geo. It was some kind of weapon. But they didn't point it at Geo. They aimed for Sonia. The tip started to glow red.

"NO!" Geo ran as fast as he could over to Sonia and wrapped his arms around her with his back against the figure.

"MPH! MMMMMPH!" Sonia screamed into her gag in surprise.

Geo heard the sound of the weapon firing. He braced himself. _"I don't care what happens to me! But I won't let anyone hurt Sonia! Not again! This time I'll protect her!" _After he finished that thought he realized he didn't feel anything. Confused he glance back at the figure who lowered the weapon.

"As I expected." Geo's eyes widened. He heard that voice before. "Despite not knowing this was just a toy, you put yourself in danger for her. And judging by how fast you got here, you either didn't stop to think that this could be a trap or simply didn't care."

Geo couldn't believe it. "…Dr. Vega?"

The woman lowered the hood of her cloak and showed her face, confirming Geo's suspicion.

Just then all the lights came on. And Geo could see the other woman on the opposite side of the room from Vega. "Heartless! What's going on?" He then glanced at Sonia, who was hanging her head low. Geo removed her gag. "Sonia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "I was never in danger in the first place. This was all made up."

"What do you mean?" Geo asked as he started to untie her.

"Sorry, if we alarmed you." Heartless said. "As Sonia said, this was just a set up. Vega and I wished to confirm something regarding you two."

As soon as Sonia was free, she stood up. Then she gripped Geo's shoulders and looked at him with frustration in her eyes. "Geo, why did you try to shield me?! What if this was real?! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"But you would have been in danger. I couldn't let that happen."

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me!"

Geo returned her anoyed glare. "Don't act like you'd never do the same! Remember when you worked with Hallow for my safety?! Or what happened in Bermuda Maze when Rouge appeared?! When I saw you seriously hurt, I felt my heart shatter!"

Sonia's eyes widened.

"That's actually what this was about." Vega said. "I've been reflecting on Sonia's drive to protect you despite the risks. It…it reminded me of Hallow and Altair. And you clearly have that drive yourself, Geo."

Geo's expression softened as Sonia looked down. "Dr. Vega…you said you and Heartless wanted to prove something about Geo to me, when you asked me to play along with this. But you still haven't told me what it was."

"It's simple, really." Heartless said. "Sonia, you demonstrated that you would lay your life down for Geo. But think about it. If he proved he'd rather lose his own life than yours, do you really think that would be of any benefit to him?"

The words brought a pang to Sonia's heart. "That's…"

"And what of you, Geo?" Vega asked. "Do you think Sonia could ever be happy again if she lost you? Or that she could ever forgive herself if you were gone because of her?"

Geo looked at the floor. "I…"

"I would like you two to consider the consequences your actions would put on each other. The reason I decided you two needed to be told this is that I feared that if what happened to Hallow and Altair happened to either of you…the other would start making the same mistakes I did." Vega's words shook Geo and Sonia to their cores. "I doubt anything we say would stop either of you from protecting each other. But I just want you both to keep this in mind. Sometimes your pain will hurt each other more than it could yourselves. Sorry for troubling you. I should be going now. Good bye."

Both Vega and Heartless left. Geo and Sonia stood in silence. "Maybe she's right." the girl muttered. "Remember what you told me? How you'd rather we suffered together then me alone?"

Geo nodded. "Yeah…I don't want to see you like that ever again. You mean a lot to me."

"I'm...sorry for yelling at you...and worrying you."

"I'm sorry too."

Silence took over again. Sonia gave Geo a pleading look. "Geo…let's make a promise." She said holding up a pinkie.

"What kind of promise?"

"That we'll always be together. You stay by my side and I stay by yours."

Geo held up his own pinkie. "Yeah. Defiantly. And not just a promise. A Purpose."

The two of them smiled as their smallest fingers locked. Sonia wrapped her arms around Geo, which surprised him at first. But he smiled and returned the embrace. They stayed their in silence for the next few minutes, simply happy that they were together in one piece.

* * *

Another week passed. Ace was finally was well enough to return to his work at WAZA who now had Jack, Queen Tia and Heartless in their employ. Ace himself was waiting in the Command Center with Acid, Aaron, Tom, Jack, Queen, Heartless and Dr. Goodall. Even without Megaman on their side and Meteor G destroyed there was still work to be done and there were still people who wished to help.

Sure, enough Sonia soon came in with Bud and the newly recruited Pat. "Reporting for duty sir!" Sonia saluted with pep in her voice.

"Welcome team." Ace smiled. "Sorry for calling you all out so suddenly, but we need all the firepower we can get."

"Did something happen?" Bud asked.

"Right. Let me explain." Dr. Goodall said. "As you know King used Meteor G to wipe out all of WAZA's divisions around the globe."

"We're trying to restore all of them now." Heartless explained. "But the effects of Meteor G have drawn in a lot of viruses that need to be taken care of. That's where you kids, Ace and Tom come in."

"So, we're going to start going around the world busting viruses?" Pat asked.

"_Finally!" _a voice in his head laughed._ "A real chance to go all out! If I don't get to use at least 50% of my power on something today, I'm gonna freak out!"_

"_Not now Rey…"_

"That's the gist of it." Ace replied. "With the Astro Wave we can get to where we need to be in no time!"

"It's still going to be hard with just the five of us…" Sonia said.

"Oh, there's more than just five of you for this one." Jack grinned. Another man entered the room, who surprised Bud and Pat. Damian Wolfe.

"Mr. Wolfe! You're here to?" Pat asked.

"Yup. I'm registered with the Satella Police with Wolf. Ace asked for my help, and I thought this could help get my thirst for battle under control."

"Sweet! Now there's six of us!" Bud cheered.

Ace grinned. "Actually, there's seven."

"Huh?"

Someone else came into the room. Someone the team knew too well. "Hi guys."

"Geo?!" Sonia asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"To help of course."

"You can't! I know you want to help us but it's dangerous for you to fight without Mega! We can-

A blue AM-ian came out of Geo's Hunter VG. "My ears are burning. Someone talking about me?" Sonia, Bud and Pat were in shock. "What's with you people? Never seen an AM-ian before?"

"MEGA!" the three kids ran over to him with their Wizards.

"You're back!" Lyra cheered.

"Hey, didn't I tell you I'd survive?"

"This is awesome!" Bud hollered. "Now we can all fight side by side!"

"He came back yesterday…along with someone else…" Geo said.

"And on that note." Aaron smirk. "We'd like you to meet who will be joining us with guiding you on your mission over communications."

Another man walked into the room. This time it was someone they couldn't recognize. "Huh? Who are you?" Sonia asked.

Mega introduced him. "This is Kelvin Stelar."

"Kelvin…Stelar…?"

Geo smiled. "Yeah…this is my dad."

Nobody could think of anything to say at first. The man smiled at their shocked expressions. "Hi everyone. Geo and Mega told me everything about all of you. And I can't thank you enough for all you've done for my boy."

Sonia had the biggest smile. "Geo, this is wonderful!"

"I know." The boy smiled.

"Well as much as I hate to break up the moment…" Ace smiled. "We've got a job to do! Ready to hit the Wave Road?"

"YEAH!"

"This is gonna be just like old times!" Sonia smiled as she held Geo's hand. "I can't wait to fight by your side again!"

"Me neither!"

"Alright guys!" Ace held up his Hunter VG. "Let's suit up! Transcode 01! Acid Ace!"

"Transcode 03! Megaman!"

"Transcode 04! Harp Note!"

"Transcode 05! Taurus Fire!"

"Transcode 11! Wolf Woods!"

"Transcode 20! Cyngus Wing!"

"Transcode 22! Gemini Spark!"

In a burst of light all of them EM Wave Changed. "Good to have you back Megaman!" Harp Note smirked.

"It's good to be back!"

Acid Ace laughed. "So, Mr. hero, care to do the honors?"

"I'm ready when you are kid!" Mega grinned. "Let's go buck wild!"

Megaman smiled at his friends. "Alright everybody! Let's rock!" Together and smiling everyone followed Megaman as he ran out the building. More adventures awaited. And they would face whatever life threw at them together.

* * *

**And there you have it. I have to say, writing this was as much fun as playing the Starforce games, which I am glad I did. Maybe I'll do another Starforce story some day. But I hope you enjoyed this story. See ya next time.**


End file.
